


Harry Potter: The Voodoo Child

by SuperDude13



Series: Harry Potter: The Voodoo Child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDude13/pseuds/SuperDude13
Summary: A young wizard wrongfully imprisoned in America is taken to get his rightful education in Hogwarts, but why? Because this boy bares an astounding last name ;)





	Harry Potter: The Voodoo Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an OC story that takes places a few years before Albus Potter becomes a Hogwarts student. I know I know, "American wizards wouldnt go to Hogwarts." Just give it a chance? Any notes are welcome :D

Prologue: The Book of Admittance

The room was awash with arguments, or at the very least high volume opinion sharing of the different heads of wizarding schools all around the world. The head of Durmstrang was there, along with the head of Beauxbatons, both who seemed to agree with McGonagall the now head of Hogwarts. She was currently in a heated argument with both the Head of Ilvermorny, Jeremiah Hemlock and the president of MACUSA Caleb Lyptis. The three were like raging animals, with McGonagall being the calmer of the three, using her wit rather than her rage to determine the outcome of this what has become court debate over a single students fate. McGonagall was currently on a role.  
“Every child with magic within them deserves the same chance of succeeding and learning how to best use their powers, not be made a killer before any such act has been committed. Furthermore, to have the child locked away in prison out of what? Insubstantial fear?”  
Caleb spoke up next. “He has no one that cares for him enough to take him on as a student, I mean look at Jeremiahs school. He refuses to take the boy on, and I don’t blame him. Our school will not be held privy to a future Tom Riddle.”  
The Head of Beauxbatons spoke up. “This is not how progress is made Headmaster Hemlock. This is how prejudice is sustained, not erased.”  
Durmstrang HeadMaster Igorevich spoke up. “Give him to us, we will shape him into a fine wizard.”

“And train him to use all his magic for guaranteed dark purposes, at a school where dark magic isn’t just taught, it's encouraged? A school whose last headmaster was a death eater? I think not. The boy stays in custody until further notice.” said Lyptis, whose assistant Lucinda seemed to be making evil eyes at McGonagall, as she added “I’m with President Lyptis. Dark blood, evil like his. It should be cut before it can cause a real problem. If you cut off the head of a snake before it bites, then no venom may be injected from said snake.”  
McGonagall countered “And what if that snake is just trying to live it's life not biting anyone? You would still cut off it's head?”

The argument went on and on like this until the President said “My decision stands. He is an American Wizard, so he is ours to deal with as we see fit. So if there is no further objections….”  
McGonagall smiled and the room fell silent as a woman clearly ready to do business took over the room with just her presence alone. The President of MACUSA demanded to know who this person was that would interrupt such a moment. "Oh, it will be my pleasure to make sure you know exactly who I am. I am the Defense Attorney for all Mistreated or wrongly punished witches or wizards, Black Division. I am the Head of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare here at the Ministry as well as the attorney for the wizard in question. But you may call me Mrs.Granger." She preffered to use her last name in this instance as Ron believed it sounded far more official. President Lyptis was about to object when the Minister of Magic stepped up and waved him down. "As the boys attorney, she has every right to be here." Seamus Finnigan, the assistant to the current Minister of Magic and consultant in terms of the Misuse of Magic smiled from ear to ear as he boisterously spoke up. "Aye, now you're in trouble mate! There ain't yet been the witch or wizard to outwit Hermione!" Both the Minister and McGonagall gave Seamus a quieting look, allowing Hermione to continue. The upset Hermione began to get in the face of the MACUSA President. “That’s not exactly true, now is it? As you very well know, the Quill of Acceptance and Book of Admittance of Hogwarts bare no prejudices. Any name they write within their pages have every right by magical law to be enrolled within Hogwarts School.”

“But…”

“Furthermore, I have read the statutes and laws of your American Wizarding Society. It clearly dictates the the UNJUST imprisonment and torture of any prisoner is illegal and punishable by termination of those in charge of said decision. Now I read the reports over lunch the last few days, and this boy has done nothing beyond accidental magic, the very same type I am sure you yourselves have gotten into at his age.” 

The President interrupted. "How could you possibly know American wizarding law to such an intricate degree?" he asked with clear skepticism in his voice. Seamus was about to speak up when Hermione calmly opened her breifcase, pulling out the appropriate documents, dropping them on the stand in front of the President. "Would you like to read them?" The President and his assistance were dead silent as Hermione continued. 

“The law goes even further to dictate that any young witch or wizard should be allowed a proper education, under the laws of Gallazby, section 17, subsection 12. Now seeing as that education refuses to be administered by the American Wizarding school of Ilvermorny, the law states in the next section, that being subsection 13, that any, and I do repeat for you ANY witch or wizard refused such an education may be accepted by another school, should that schools Head Master or Mistress choose to accept the responsibility and all that goes with it of taking on said witch or wizard. Now it appears to me that both HeadMistress McGonagall and HeadMaster Igorevich both would gladly accept this student, so that paperwork is taken care of. Your part in this is done, so you may be excused Mr.Hemlock.” 

The head of Ilvermorny thought to argue, but then quickly thought better of it, exiting defeated. Hermione then turned on her heels and addressed the entire room. Everyone was waiting with baited breath, desperate to see how this played out for the President of MACUSA.

“Now I could, under my current authority, launch a full scale investigation into MACUSA and it's actions involving discipline of young wizards and witches in America, and have a complete and unmatched justification in doing so.”

She looked at the two MACUSA employees and turned to the Minister. “Minister, would the council vote that we investigate MACUSA and it's juvenile detention center should this matter persist beyond this meeting?” 

The MACUSA employees were appalled to see every hand raised, including McGonagalls. Hermione went on.  
“If you would like to avoid this, all you have to do is grant Headmistress McGonagall her request and turn over the boy to us, to our power, to our jurisdiction and to the jurisdiction of Hogwarts and its staff.” 

The President of MACUSA looked at Hermione. "Now Hermione..." He was quickly cut off by a stern looking Hermione correcting him. "That's Mrs.Granger to you Mr.President." The President backed off and corrected himself. "My apologies, Mrs.Granger, why have you decided to take this case on? What possible reason do you have for caring if this.... thing gets a proper education?" The Minister started to speak up saying he was out of line for speaking about the boy in such a manner when Hermione simply started off. "Do you know why this position was started Mr.President? Did you do your research before stepping in this room today, or did you just decide that your pravado and clout would be enough to deter any potential resistance to your utter disregard for even your own countries laws, let alone the laws of the country you are in?" His assistant made as if to argue, when she was silenced by the President, allowing Hermione to continue. "Years ago, when I was in Hogwarts, there was a man named Sirius Black. He was known far and wide as..." The Presidents assistant spoke up. "Sirius Black? His name I know. He was a murderer, a traitor, and a fiend." Hermione was about to explode when the Minister waved his aurors to get in between them. Hermione calmed herself, and continued. "Wrong Miss Lucinda, but that's typical for you isn't it? No Sirius Black was wrongfully convicted of the crimes committed by one Peter Pettigrew. This took 12 years away from Sirius, and gave him a stained reputation. A reputation that to this day is still tarnished by the likes of people like yourselves who believe that just because his last name was Black and that the falcaties that they so desperately want to believe paint him in a negative light that this must be true. Nothing could be further from the truth. This division was created so that there was always someone looking into these things, looking out for every witch or wizard that is wrongfully accused or mistreated by the governing bodies that are sworn to uphold the law, but instead have used it time and time again to push their fear mongering or outright slanderous agendas with no one to fight back. But I assure you, just as I stand here before you in this moment that I, Hermione Jean Granger will never stop fighting for witches and wizards such as my client and never stop fighting AGAINST the corrupt bodies that punish him or her, such as yourselves. Now if there are no further questions, I believe you have a choice to make, Mr.President." The room was in an uproar, as Hermione did her thing that she's famous for, winning arguments. A clearly embarrassed Lyptis turned his gaze right at McGonagall. “You want him? You want to be the ones responsible for his education? His learning how to harness his dark decrepit nature? You want to be responsible for the schooling of the next Voldemort or Grindelwald? Be my guest, but when he turns to the dark side…” 

McGonagall cut him off. “Then he will be dealt with in an appropriate and properly responsive manner, as well as have those around him to keep him leveled, instead of being left to rot in a place that will, if left alone, surely stir these dark emotions of which you are so terribly frightened.” 

Lucinda was about to go off on McGonagall for talking to the President that way when she was hushed by a raise of his hand. The two MACUSA employees then turned to the Minister. 

“Well Minister, put it to a vote. If your council here wants to take on the responsibility for this… this…. thing, then be our guest.” Hermione was about to go off again for the President speaking like that about this boy. The Minster waved her down, asking her to keep her composure. The Minister did just that, the voting clearly in favor of giving the boy a chance. 

The Minister announced “Very well. McGonagall and her staff will be held responsible for the boys education and furthermore, the boy will be turned over to the care of a family chosen by McGonagall who shall also be responsible for the retrieval of said young wizard.” 

The gavel was banged, and the meeting was adjourned. The President of MACUSA started out of the room, but turned on his heels, Lucinda quickly behind. They marched toward McGonagall but were quickly met with a wall of wands, a few from Aurors, a few from the Durmstrang faculty, and one from Hermione and from McGonagall. The President simply stated 

“He is your issue now, not ours.” 

McGonagall smiled. Hermione then addressed them both. “Our pleasure. Have him ready for us by morning, we shall be there to bring him to his REAL home.” 

Lucinda had to be tugged away, clearly not finished with McGonagall or Hermione, but she thought better of it. The two exited in a huff, and McGonagall smiled, looking at the faces of her staff who happened to be in attendance. 

“This is going to be a trying year, but I promise you my decision here will prove the best thing for us. We are going to show that every wizard and witch deserves a chance.” 

She saw different images on the faces of her staff, some happy at her standing up for what she believed in, others apprehensive of her choice. McGonagall turned to the minister to thank him. 

“Your assistance is appreciated. I promise this won’t be regretted.” The minister just smiled. 

“I trust you Professor.” McGonagall then walked out, making the appropriate arrangements, contacting her team that she would be taking with her to America. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day to say the least. 

Hermione and McGonagall were walking out when Hermione asked where the boy would be staying. McGonagall walked out and said "That my dear, is being taken care of."


End file.
